


Is it too late?

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: Absent Parents, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Barry Allen, Journalist Iris West, Kidnapping, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Moana (2016) References, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Iris West, Revenge, The Flash - Freeform, West-Allen Family Feels, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: Just a fiction on what could have possibly happened before Nora came back from the future like we see in the finale. There will be more cheery chapters as the story develops so don’t cry too much on the first chapter even though I totally did





	1. The day he never came home

5 year-old Nora Westallen sat at the desk in her well decorated, pink bedroom as she drew a picture; mommy, daddy, and herself.

 

As she filled in the last yellow lines pointing from the 2D sun she'd attempted in the top right hand corner of the page she heard the front door click. She tried to finish her piece as soon as she could so she could hand it straight to her dad now he'd returned from work.

 

There were voices outside her door that didn't match the voice of Barry Allen but she didn't listen to their words - it was probably just Mr Singh coming back with him to discuss some cases, or it was pop-pop (that made more sense).

 

Done. She enthusiastically picked up the piece of paper, dropping her crayon on the floor. She sped out of her room, down the stairs into the living area,

"Daddy look! I drew a picture -" the big, bright smile on her face dropped when she didn't see her dad anywhere; there were two cops, neither she'd seen before stood by the dining table where her mom was collapsed on the floor, scrunched up burying her face in her lap covering something she couldn't yet recognize. One of the officers knelt by her side with one hand on her back for support.

 

"Mommy what's wrong?" Nora slowly walked towards her but iris didn't reply - she still remained silently crying, her voice not letting her speak. She made no eye contact with her concerned daughter and remained in the position she'd found her in.

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" At 5 years old Nora understood that there was always someone looking for a way to hurt her or her family because they were special.

 

One of the officers cleared her throat and looked at their partner for an answer what to do - how could they tell this confused child what they knew? They thought that Iris should be the one to tell her in the way she wanted to but she wouldn't reply to anything they ask her.

 

"Mommy's fine, She's just a little upset but we're here to help - we're pop-pops friends," the officer said, kneeling down to her height.

"Where's pop-pop? He'll help her. Or daddy - daddy makes her happy,"

The officer looked away and took a deep breath,

 

"Where is he ma? I thought he was suppose to be home by now," the young girls big, brown eyes that were inherited from her mother glazed over with tears and her voice broke a little from where she was trying not to cry. She didn't like seeing her mom cry - she hardly ever did actually see her cry because dad would always make things better... but he isn't here for some reason.

 

"WHERES MY DAD?!" She screamed at the officers, "what's that?" Nora got down on her knees and opened the palms of her mothers clenched hands exposing a torn piece of The Flash's suit.

 

Nora's bottom lip started trembling, "is he at star labs? He can't go to a normal hospital he has special medical needs, uncle cisco and auntie Caitlin will help him the right way," Nora informed the officers as tears fell from her eyes down the dark skin of her soft cheeks. "Mommy he's okay, right?" She gently shook Iris to get her attention, "why are you crying?" They we're both crying even more now,

"He's not..." iris tried to speak but the lump in her throat got in the way, "he's not coming home," she managed to barely say - her own words tearing her apart all over again.

 

"Take it back!" Nora cried,

"No Nora, your dad is dead. I'm sorry... I-" Iris took a look at her confused, tearful, broken daughter - a splitting image of her father, a reminder of what she'd lost.

 

Nora ran up to her room, slamming the door and making a point of it. Iris could hear her baby screaming from the other side of the house and it only broke her heart more. She didn't wanna life any more, there was nothing left; she'd just refused to be there for her daughter and she'd lost her everything.

 

"Please leave," iris stood up, almost falling where she felt so weak from crying so much.

"Ms Westallen I don't think -"

"LEAVE!" Iris shouted as she opened the door, practically pushing them out. She slammed the door behind her and knelt back behind it, sliding down until she hit the ground where she hugged the remainder of Barry's suit.

"Why did you leave me...?" She whispered to no one.

 

She looked up at the many photos of them both together which made her cry even more to the point she felt physically sick.

"I-" the screams and cries from Nora's room only grew louder, "I love you," iris shouted, her voice broke.

 

 


	2. you got strength, all you need is a little bit of faith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of less upsetting than the other I guess, maybe? I still cried writing it but well done for reading this far I probably would have cried too much to carry on reading if I wasn`t the one writing it, idek y I am tbh but ya know. Basically Nora and Iris settle things a bit.

It'd been 3 years since Barry's death. Nora spends most of her time in her room when she's not locked in the house when iris is working - so most of the time; that seemed to be the way she dealt with it.

 

Iris and Nora hardly spoke to each other - Nora was still struggling to understand that Barry wasn't coming back which triggered Iris on numerous occasions.

 

The only time Iris had managed to bring herself to take a clear look at her daughter - a spitting image of Barry - was the night after he died; she heard Nora crying in her room which broke her heart and so she went in her room and wrapped her in her arms and they cried themselves asleep in each other's comfort. For the reason Nora couldn't seem to understand though, Iris can hardly look at her now - she always wants to stay distracted; no more shopping trips, no more movie or game nights - nothing. Just work.

 

8 year old Nora led on her bed colouring the picture she'd drawn - similar to the one that night. All her pictures seemed to be the same; her, mom, and Dad... still Dad.

 

She heard the jingling of keys clash into the diner table. Mom was back. Nora made no effort to go and greet her, she was probably tired after a full day of work.

The 8-year-old looked at the time on her clock, ‘9:47pm’ - she should be asleep.

 

To her surprise she heard her bedroom door open and she saw Iris standing there in her smart work clothes,

“Why are you still awake?” Iris effortlessly asked.

Nora didn’t know what to say. She held out her picture, inviting iris to take it,

 

“I drew you a picture,”

Iris took it from her and glanced down at the drawing so similar to all the others. She looked to the stick picture of Barry placed the other side of what’s suppose to be her; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought that after three years things will get better - easier - but it hasn’t. Barry’s still not here and Nora won’t let it go and accept it which only made it a whole lot harder for her.

 

Iris had no one to talk to really; Joe was too busy trying to settle in his new dynamic with Cecile and Jenna, Caitlin was caught up in figuring out Killer Frost and finding her father, therapy was far too expensive now - she had to save all the spare money she had for Nora’s college funds, and Barry was gone. She was alone.

 

“Cmon, get to sleep,” Iris walked over to her daughters bed and tucked her in,

“Did you get a good story today?” Nora asked in curiosity, hugging to Mcsnurtle the turtle,

“Yeah. Sorry I was gone long,” Iris didn’t make eye contact with her. She must have looked like she was rushing every moment with her - she never looked her in the eye, it was too hard... still.

“It’s okay,” she shrugged. Only it wasn’t, she missed her mom... a lot. She hasn’t been the same ever since Dad went away.

“Sleep tight,” Iris quickly kissed her forehead and went to make her exit,

“Wait -“ Nora clutched her stuffed toy a little tighter as Iris turned round to face her,

“What?”

“Um...” Nora was scared to ask her what she wanted to.

Iris arched her eyebrows trying to forward her,

“Can you -“ Nora sighed. She wanted to ask but didn’t know how her mom would react,

“Cmon Nora it’s late, what is it?”

“I-“ she looked up at her mother with wide, broken eyes, the light just shiningthrough the cracks and they glazed over with tears,

“You okay?” Iris asked,

“Yeah I just was gonna ask... " she stopped again, still unsure and looked at her mother who has come to sit on the edge of the bed. Iris knew she hadn`t been a great mother like she was before Barry had died but made every little effort to at least try and be strong and supportive of their daughter.

"ask what?" iris pushed,

"could you sing me daddy`s song?"

Iris` face dropped. All the memories she`d shared with Barry over that song; when he proposed; the last hour before he went in to the speed-force; the night Nora was born; the countless times he sang her to sleep - it being the only thing to settle her. Iris couldn`t do this now, she just wasn't ready. 

"n-no baby, it`s time to sleep," Iris tried to fight back the tears, choking her throat.

"but Daddy used to - "

"Daddy`s gone!" Iris snapped and immediately felt guilty. Nora turned away so her back was facing her and she just stared at the picture of them both on her bedside table. There was a short silence that felt like it lasted forever. Why couldn`t she just understand Barry isn`t coming back? Nora`s a smart kid, a lot smarter than most her age thanks to the environment she grew up in (surrounded by some of the best scientists in the city), death really isn`t a hard subject to grasp.

Deep down Nora knew there was no bringing him back she just wanted to believe that he would come home - he had to. She had hope, something her mother seemed to lose when she lost Barry. She`s a strong woman, she always has been but that doesn`t make her hurt any less.

"he can`t leave us ma, he wouldn`t do that. He loves us." Nora`s voice was shaky from where she was trying not to cry.

A tear fell down Iris` check. She didn`t know what to do anymore. Sometimes being loved is the worst thing; `a heart that`s been broke is a heart that`s been loved` right? No love, no heart break. There was so much love in their family, that`s why it hurts so much. It`s like a broken glass that just can`t be put back together again. Of course Iris never regrets loving Barry, she doesn`t regret their daughter - definitely not, she loves them more than words can explain. It just goes to show that even when you are loved something bad has to come from it.

Iris noticed a folded piece of paper tucked under Nora`s pillow. She wiped her tear and pulled it out.

"what`s this?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Doesn`t matter," Nora snatched it out of Iris` hand and turned back, holding it to her chest.

"let me see," Iris didn`t try to take it from her, she just held out her hand waiting for Nora to give it to her. "you won`t get in trouble whatever it is," she had a feeling it was either something emotional sensitive or  about Barry from the way she was reacting. Nora still wouldn`t give it to her. "you know you can talk to me if you`re sad?" Iris placed her hand on her shoulder.

"no I can`t. You avoid every conversation about Daddy. You even took all his pictures down, you wouldn`t wanna hear me ramble about how I miss him or let me reminisce on all the happy times we had. It`s like you just wanna forget he ever existed. " Nora buried her face in her pillow and started to cry.

She wasn`t wrong, that`s what hurt Iris the most. She didn`t realise how upsetting she`d been for Nora, she just felt like she needed to deal with it all before she could be any use to her and work got her through it; but getting over losing her everything takes longer than she planned out, she doesn`t feel like she could ever be whole again. A huge chunk of her heart is missing and the devastating truth is that there`s no cure for heart break.

"Nora I`m sorry. It`s just - , " Iris took a deep breath, "one day you`ll hopefully understand. Not go through it of course, but know what it`s like to love someone so much it hurts. You`ll always wanna be with them, you`ll make some amazing memories, a kid possibly," Iris painfully smiled with tears almost spilling over her eyes as she looks at her beautiful creation and brushed a few strands of her curly, brown hair behind her ear and dries her tears with her bare hands, "and you wouldn`t be able to imagine a world without them," 

Nora turns back around so she`s facing Iris. 

"I try to understand mommy. I just want him back and pop-pop said that if you hope and believe in something hard enough it might just come true. And I want Daddy back so I pray and hope every single day that he`ll come through the front door,"

Iris strokes Nora`s forehead. Her daughter was so strong, she has so much faith it could be harmful. Iris didn`t want her growing up, pinning her hopes on something that will never happen. The only way Barry can come back is through time-travel but Iris refuses to tell Nora about that because she knows she`ll do it and the consequences of saving Barry would be so severe. Besides, it was way too dangerous; she didn`t let Nora out on the field and never planned to after what happened to her husband, let alone travel through time all by herself and stop his murder.

"I know. Your Daddy loves you so much," Iris wiped away some of her tears but more kept falling and taking their place, she sniffled, "I am so proud of how brave you`ve been - much braver than me. I just want you to know that, although I might not show it that much... I love you so much too," 

Nora reached up and pulled Iris into a tight hug. She clang to the back of her mothers dress as she let small tear droplets fall from her eyes.

"I love you too momma," she sobs into Iris`s hair.

They hadn`t properly hugged for almost years. They`d become so distant since Barry died it was never the right time or place. Nora would get a half-hearted hug before she went to bed or before she went to STAR labs for her tuition with Cisco - she never went to a proper school just in case she accidentally told someone about her powers or used them and got caught. Also there was the fact that some people call the flash a coward or a `fallen hero` for a joke ever since he disappeared and Nora would most definitely get in a fight if she ever heard someone saying that about her beloved father, then she`d expose herself for sure. Iris couldn`t take that risk for their safety so she decided tutoring at STAR labs would be best. 

Nora gently pulled out of the hug and sat on Iris` lap as she gently rocked her. Iris buried her face in Nora`s curly hair, her tears still falling. Nora still had the folded paper in the crease of her hand and Iris drew her attention back to it,

"can I?" Iris asked in a soft tone, holding out her palm once more and Nora creased her top lip,

"it might make you more sad,"

"what is it?" Iris asked her. Nora sighed,

"I wrote it earlier, it`s a letter," Nora unfolded it to reveal her neatest handwriting filling the whole page. She`d stuck stickers around it and drawn a little picture at the bottom right hand corner, "I wrote it for Daddy. I know you said he`s gone but I figured that maybe, if things get bad and unsafe here, we would have to move house and then if Daddy did come back he wouldn`t know where to find us and he couldn`t come home and see us again,"

Iris gently smiled. She was an 8-year-old girl who had lost her father and basically her mother on the same day, she needed a bit of hope - Iris understood that now. She was proud of her daughter, she hasn`t given up - that`s an amazing ability.

"that`s a great idea," It was hard for Iris to say it but she knew it was her duty to be supportive and she wanted to be. "but how would he know where we are?" Iris suspiciously questioned. A cute grin appeared across her face, exposing her one front tooth missing and Iris could see the light coming back in her eyes - still through gaps in broken glass, but brighter and bolder than before. they sparkled. Nora jumped out of Iris` lap and dug under her pillow again and pulled out an envelope (hand-made of course) sealed with pink flower stickers and handed it to Iris.

"you can open it if you want, ill make another envelope tomorrow," she tells her as she cuddles back into her mother, bringing Mcsnurtle the turtle with her this time. Iris carefully unsealed the opening and pulled out a necklace with half a heart on it. Looking closer, Iris could see it said "Best Dad"  engraved into the side,

"did you make this?" Iris looks at her in surprise and Nora proudly nods.

"when?"

"when I was at STAR labs the other day, uncle Cisco went to cook food and said I could do whatever I wanted as long as it`s safe an not out of bounds so I went to his workshop and found these few things and made it," She smiled brightly up at her mom who smiled back,

"I thought Uncle Cisco`s workshop is out of bounds?"

"it is." she shrugged. Iris arched her eyebrows, lightly telling her daughter off,

"mom it`s totally fine, I didn't touch many of the dangerous tools, it was all safe I promise." Nora reassured her mom and Iris huffed.

"so how is this gonna help your Dad know where we are?" Iris tried to sound interested although it was extremely hard considering the fact she knew she was giving her false hope.

Nora pulled out an identical necklace hanging from her neck, holding the other piece of the heart. the one in Iris` hand flew and latched to the one Nora was wearing.

"it`s made out of super-magnetic material. Even if we`re in Star City, he would feel the force and know to follow it. pretty smart huh?" Nora was just like her Dad in this aspect. she was smart and creative and very dorky at times. That always made it harder on Iris` behalf though, having her around when she`s so much like him is just so painful.

"yeah I would say so," Iris chuckled. There was a silence again, not like the one before. Nora just stared up at her mom who was still admiring her work of the necklaces. Nora reached up and stroked Iris` cheek,

"I missed you mom," she says. Iris turns to look at her and Nora could see that she was hurting. Nora sort of knew this was all to hard for her, that's probably why she liked to stay out of the way. but it`s been so long since they`ve properly communicated - actually acted like mother and daughter, it was starting to really damage them both even more,

"and it`s ok to be sad mom. Cisco`s sad about Caitlin leaving all the time but he speaks to someone about it and he gets through it," the only thing she didn`t understand was that therapists cost money and they didn`t really have that right now.

"I know," Iris forced another smile. 

Nora let out a happy huff as she smiled back at her mom.

"right, you should get to bed miss xs, c`mon," Nora jumped back into her bed and Iris tucked her back in again. She hadn`t called her that in years it was good to hear again. Nora loved that nick-name, Barry came up with it. As soon as he saw and held her for the first time and she wrapped her whole tiny hand around his little finger and he realised how small and delicate babies are and she was in particularly small so that name seemed to be just right and it stuck.

Iris kissed her forehead and stroked back her hair meaningfully this time. This is hers and Barry`s baby, good things do come out of love - the heartbreak is still there but love always leaves something good and precious behind. In this case... Nora West-Allen.

"I love you mommy," Nora mumbled in a tired voice,

"I love you too, baby girl," Iris was surprised at how relieved she felt after saying that. was this all she needed? to spend some time with her daughter and tell her she loves her - to see a smile upon her face again?

Iris stayed where she was for some time just stroking Nora`s forehead until her eyes got heavy and she started to drift asleep. 

"goodnight sweetie," she whispered as she quietly stood up. Iris caught a glimpse of the photograph of her, Nora and Barry on her fist Christmas and reached out her hand and traced her fingers along Barry`s face and tears formed in her eyes again but with a gentle smile,

"goodnight Bear," she whispered again before pressing a soft kiss on the frame. "I`m gonna be a good mom, I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying before y`all come @ me, I think Iris would make an amazing mom and she is an incredibly brave, strong woman but like we saw last season she dealt with Barry`s disappearance by knuckling down and taking charge of star labs (which is great we love a female lead) but she didn`t really share how she was feeling or give herself a chance to grieve and I have a feeling that that's what the writers are doing again but obviously she has a daughter when he dies so it makes things that more difficult. Plus Nora seems to have tension with Iris and I feel like this could be the reason behind that but like I said this fic is just something I`m basing off my theories of next season and reasons for what happens and stuff so stay tuned, I`ll be writing another chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. I`m right here

"What flavour?"

That`s the most difficult question of the day. Cisco stood staring up at the menu waiting upon Nora`s answer. she looked up scanning the board and you could see the contemplation on her face,

"Nora there`s literally 4 flavours, it`s not that hard,"

"yeah but I like all of them. It`s actually a very difficult question,"

Cisco rolled his eyes and laughed, "right, well what does your heart tell you what you want?"

Nora looked up at her uncle and screwed up her face, "strawberry."

"right. Then get strawberry. Decision made."

"yeah but then my senses tell me I want chocolate," Nora`s face lit up and she gave Cisco her big puppy eyes with a playful smile, "can I have both?!" she pleads. Cisco creases his eyebrows,

"surely that wouldn`t taste too good."

"no, I mean in separate cups, duh." Nora rolled her eyes and huffed. Cisco laughed at her reaction,

"alright but don`t tell your mom I let you have that." Cisco arched his eyebrows and pointed his finger at her with a slight smile upon his lips. He went to the counter and ordered their food: a regular cheeseburger with medium fries for himself and two double cheeseburgers and two large fries with a strawberry and chocolate ice cream shake for Nora - the 8-year-old.

 

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench to eat their big belly burger.

"can I ask you something? like a favour?" Nora shuffled back on her seat and looked to Cisco with her big, brown eyes.

"what`s the favour? and no, I`m not buying you another milkshake if that`s what it is,"

Nora slightly laughed, "no, it`s serious," she took a sip of her strawberry shake and cleared her throat, "I spoke to my mom yesterday - like properly. She hushed me to sleep and everything..." Cisco was aware of how hers and Iris` relationship had become. He was her go-to when she needed to get something off her chest. He`d always been there for her and tried his best to understand. He gently smiled at her words, telling how happy it made her. "she told me she loved me. The thing is though, I know she`s still sad," her voice was shaky again from the tears she`s fighting. She hated Iris being upset, especially knowing her Dad couldn't be there to make it all better again.

"your parents... they were like one person - so close. They love each other so, so much. Just like they love you so much, " he gently pokes her little nose and she laughs, "so when..." I was still hard for him to say it, "when your Daddy had to go away..." Cisco swallowed the lump in his throat, "it was like... your mom, was ripped in two. it hurts a lot when you lose someone. I'm sure you know that, and mommy just finds it really hard sometimes. But don`t worry, she`ll get better with time, I promise." he forced a smile but she just looked down,

"I don`t think she will. It`s been 3 years Uncle Cisco, she still can`t look at his picture or come into STAR labs. I just want her to be happy again," her shoulders dropped,

"I promise you, your mom... is one of the strongest women I`ve ever met. And she is, you gotta give her that,"

Nora laughs and nods, "yeah, she is,"

"right? so just believe she`ll get through it in her own time,"

"yeah but she has no one to talk to. She can`t possibly get over it if she`s still stuck with the pain she isn`t letting out. It`s just gonna keep haunting her,"

"how about when I drop you off I try to talk to her?"

Nora sighed, "I don`t think she will. I know you two are friends but she needs proper help - from a therapist - but I don't think she can afford one. The apartment is expensive to live in but she doesn`t want to sell it because it`s where she had her first home with just her and Daddy and I`m not exactly cheap to look after with the mass of food I eat," Nora was a smart kid that would much rather learn about science and economics in her spare time hence why she understands all these things unlike most 8-year-olds would do. "I know it`s a lot to ask but do you think you can help my mom? find a therapist that would be able to fit themselves into her busy schedule?"

The expression on Nora`s face was impossible to say no to. She was just a little girl pleading for help to get her family back - well as much as she can.

"I`ll give you all the money back eventually! I`ll find a job somewhere," She was trying her best to sound persuasive but Cisco didn`t need persuading - he would always give what he can to help her.

"Nora you`re 8 years old, you can`t get a job." Cisco reminded her. She looked back up at him and sighed,

"of course I`ll help you and your mom out. "

Nora`s face lit up and she flung her arms around him, "thank you so much! you`re the bestest friend ever!" yes, he did go by the name of `uncle Cisco`, but he was her best friend; because she didn`t go to school she didn`t really speak to anyone her age, it was always just her, dad, mom, Cisco, Wells, Caitlin and Wally. But almost everyone left her apart from him. No disrespect to Barry but he was a bit like a father figure to her (not meaning he and Iris had any romance going on - absolutely not) but the way he cared for her, taught her things, made her laugh and protected her.

Cisco had the money for therapy - definitely. Ever since team flash was basically shut down, he started marketing some of his tech and publishing some of his apps as well bringing in a whole load of cash.

"you too pal," he hugged her back, "now what do you say, wanna go play some video games?"

"yeah!" Nora jumped off the bench taking her food with her. She always beat Cisco - whether he was letting her or she was just genuinely better, no one knows...well he does (she`s better).

 

 

"I`m gonna tell mommy I beat you... again," they enter the elevator, her small hand in his, to go up to the loft apartment.

"as long as you don`t tell her I let you have two ice-cream shakes," 

"you gonna ask her about therapy?"

Cisco took a deep breath. He had no idea how Iris might react. Will she be insulted or hurt by it? at the end of the day it`s what she truly needed.

"can I ring it?!" Nora jumped up trying to reach the doorbell and Cisco picked her up to reach it. Iris was fairly quick coming to the door,

"mommy!" Nora ran and jumped into Iris` arms which caught her by surprise. "I beat uncle Cisco again!"

"well done you, did you have fun?" Iris rested Nora on her hip and she nodded at her with a big smile,

"um, thanks for having her again," Iris said,

"no problem, it`s nice to see you two have figured things out a bit,"

Iris smiled, "yeah it is,"

Cisco noticed Nora raising her eyebrows and nodding her head back and forth from his direction to Iris` pushing him to tell her about therapy.

"how are you holding up?" he was still unsure on how to approach the conversation.

Iris creased her top lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"have you got anyone to talk to?"

"yeah," Iris hated people feeling sorry for her or offering her help.

"you`re lying," Nora sighed and Iris gave her a disapproving look, "it`s okay to ask for help mommy. Especially if that`s exactly what you need - we all know that`s what you need... there`s no point trying to hide it," she shrugged,

Cisco pointed at the child and smiled with raised eyebrows and looked to Iris, "she`s very wise,"

Nora dramatically tossed her hear back with one hand and smiled causing both Iris and Cisco to laugh,

"maybe even just a few sessions, see how you find it."

Iris looked down. She really wanted to accept the offer but was too embarrassed to.

"please mommy. It will help, I promise," Nora tucked her moms hair behind her ear. Iris glanced at her and smiled gently; if she wasn`t gonna do this for herself, she`ll do it for her daughter,

"alright, you make a convincing argument I`ll go,"

Nora smiled wide and hugged Iris tight.

"thanks Cisco... it means a lot."

"It`s what Barry would have wanted," he nods. Iris presses her lips together fighting back the pain of just hearing his name. She`d gotten used to it being `daddy` or `the flash` over the past few years, hearing his actual name makes it a little more painful.

"goodnight," Cisco goes to leave.

"bye uncle Cisco, thank you!" Nota waves,

"Cisco wait -" Iris stops him, "I`m sorry I left team flash."

Cisco nods with a friendly smile, "it`ll be god to have you back around someday. When you`re ready... boss."

"he thinks you`re a badass," Nora informs her. Iris chuckles and closes the door.

 

 

It was 19:30pm, she still had an hour before she had to go to bed. She would normally sit in her room and read a book or watch one of Caitlin's old science movies she left behind but tonight Nora decided to do something different. She was already bathed and in her pyjamas, Mcsurtle the turtle attached to her right hand like always. She walked out into the living area to find Iris at the table, focused on the screen of her laptop, typing almost at super-speed every now and then. Nora wouldn`t normally disturb her mother when she is working but she was feeling a lot more confident since their talk last night.

"hey mom," Nora climbed up onto the chair next to her, crossing her arms and leaning in on the table.

"hi," Iris` eyes were still squinting at her screen as she continued to type.

"you wanna watch a movie?" Nora suggests. They definitely haven`t sat down and had mommy/daughter time, snuggling and watching movies since Barry died.

"I would but I gotta do this," Iris says, still staring at her work.

Nora sighs and sloppily gets down from her chair, "right," she mutters. Iris notices her disappointment and realises what she just did,

"actually, this can wait. What do you wanna watch?" Nora smiled and was instantly happy again. She turned back round to face Iris and jumped, "Moana!"

Iris laughed and genuinely felt happy for the first time in what feels like forever. seeing her daughter happy like that because of her made her day - she`d done something right.

"Alright, go get my duvet, I`ll get us some popcorn ready. Or do you want potato chips?"

"popcorn!" Nora enthusiastically yelled,

"and what drink? we got cola or I can make you flavoured milk?"

"hmm, strawberry milk. I`ve only had water and juice today!" Nora fooled her mother.

"alrighty then" Iris got out the milk and flavouring and made up them both a cup of strawberry milk. She got out the ready-made bags of toffee popcorn and poured them into a big bowl for them to share. Before she knew it Nora ran in with her duvet that she struggled to carry as it was at least 5x the side of her.

Iris threw herself down on the sofa and Nora cuddled into her. She spread the blanket over them both and placed the popcorn bowl in her lap so they could both reach it.

The film started and Iris was surprised at how happy she felt for once. Of course, she still missed Barry - a lot - and it still hurt a whole too much but she finally had found some peace and it was right here with her baby girl.

Iris heard Nora humming along to the songs as she was snuggled under her arm which made her chuckle. Nora was happy too, it was now that Iris could truly see how much her daughter had been missing her mom almost just as much as her dad. And the sad thing was... she was here all along.

 

The movie ended and Iris looked down to see Nora had fallen asleep. She gently picked her up - being as careful not to wake her as she could - and carried her to her room. Somehow she was still able to carry Mcsnurtle the turtle in her hand even when she`s sleeping. Those two were inseparable. Iris was the same with it when she was a child, until Joe took it off her one day and forgot to give it back.

Iris placed her child down on her bed and tucked her in, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead before going to turn off the light,

"goodnight mommy," Nora whispered, her voice very sleepy,

"night baby," Iris turned out the light and went back to the work she was on before. Maybe this was it. Was she finally on the road back to recovery? Is her daughters happiness all she needs to help her through this pain, even though there such resemblance of Barry in her? Just maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was definitely happier I`d say. Thanks again for reading! I`ll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. <3   
> POSSIBLE SPOILER (BUT NOT REALLY IF YOUVE SEEN THE FINALE????):  
> Barry will be back if it makes you feel any better :)


	4. some time

 

8 years passed since then and Iris was almost back on track. She`d have her occasional meltdown or days where she didn`t feel like being happy but she kept fighting as hard as she could. She accepted half a years worth of therapy sessions that helped a lot. As for her and Nora`s relationship, it was still nothing like it had been before Barry died but it was a whole lot better than it was previously. They had their arguments - their ups and downs - and disagreements but they talked and had the occasional movie night and shopping trip. Iris found herself relying back on her work on many occasions but managed to always make up for it once she realised. Nora grew to understand her mothers feelings more and reasons for why she acts the way she does sometimes but it still hurts, having to see her get as upset as she does and try to fight it back just for her benefit. In a way it made her feel guilty.

Nora learned more but still very little about her power as she got older. Iris had strictly forbidden her to use it under any circumstances; no being a hero like her Dad was. Nora wanted to be a hero - she loved using her powers. That was often the main subject of all their arguments. Yes, Barry died being a hero but Nora was always proud of that. At lest he died a hero and not as someone who hadn`t done any good in his life. That`s what Nora wanted; she didn't care that it was dangerous. Her mom had told her that she didn't need super speed and to put yourself out on the front line to be doing something good. But that`s what she wanted - that was the good she wanted to deliver... but Iris wasn't having none of it. One time, Iris caught her using her speed when she had to go and buy the groceries and she didn't see her phone for a month!

 

Today was the day that once was the toughest of the year - father`s day. It was Iris` day off and so she took advantage of the lye in. Nora woke up just early enough to cook her breakfast. She made her a full English with her favourite French roast coffee she might have used her speed for to get from Jitters. Still dressed in her pyjamas with bed hair, Nora quietly made her way up the stairs - tray in hand, holding Iris` freshly cooked breakfast - and went to her mothers room. She quietly opened the door and placed the tray on the chair in the corner of the room. She quickly sped into her room to collect a card and a small present and then back into Iris` room.

She knelt down beside her sleeping mother and stoked her hair back the way she had done to her when she was little and sometimes even still when she was upset or couldn't sleep. "mom," she whispered in a soft voice,

Iris slightly opened her eyes,

"I made you something!" Nora said softly. Iris rubbed her eyes, sat up and yawned.

"good morning," Iris mumbled, all sleepy.

Nora walked over to the chair and handed Iris her tray of food. Her mothers face lit up and she looked to Nora with arched eyebrows and a smile,

"what`s this for?" she asks as Nora places it on her lap. The happy 16 year old climbed in so she was set next to Iris in her bed and she smiled wide at her mother,

"happy fathers day," she handed her the card and gift. Iris looked at her confused,

"fathers day?" Iris questioned. Her mind immediately shifted to her husband which now wasn't too painful after the help shed gotten. In a way she felt happy thinking about him - lucky that she was given the chance to be his best friend, his lover, his girlfriend, his fiancé, his wife, his source of happiness, his co-worker, the mother of his child that he loved so dearly. In some weird way now she felt him. He wasn't physically here of course but part of her sensed he was watching over them and smiling.

"well you`re my mom - obviously - and I know how hard it`s been for you. I just want you to know that I`m proud of you. Uncle Cisco told me many times how badass and tough you are...and he`s right. It

takes someone special to be a mother, but it takes someone even more special and strong to be a dad too. And that's what you`ve done mom. You had to do almost everything all by yourself - be the dad and the mom - and I know it wasn`t easy. But I think I turned out alright... you did that." she kindly smiled at her mom who has tears in her eyes and a gentle smile on her lips,

"that was so cheesy but adorable at the same time, I love you baby," Iris pulled Nora in for a hug, "I`m proud of you too. So is your dad," Nora looked up at her and gently smiled. She sat back up and handed Iris the card and gift,

"here,"

"as well? awh," Iris accepted the present and opened her card: `To Mom, thanks for being as strong as you can for me. I`m sure dad is looking down, knowing that he was right to trust things will get better once he was gone and that he`s proud of you. Happy fathers day! Love you to infinite earths and back, your baby Nora x`. Happy tears formed in Iris` eyes again, "bring it back in," Iris laughed as she hugged her daughter again, kissing the top of her head. "I love you,"

"love you,"

Iris now delicately opened the gift Nora had gotten her to find a small envelope inside, something obviously in it. The envelope was decorated in little floral stickers and looked hand-made. Iris creased her eyebrows and smiled in suspicion. This was not something she was expecting from her 16 year old daughter - she`d grown out of her days of drawing the same picture over and over. Iris carefully peeled the sticker aside and opened it. She peeked inside to see a piece of metal - not meal - a chunk of super magnetic material attached to a strong piece of string. The magnetic material that looked like metal had, "best mom" engraved in it. It was just like the ones 8 year old Nora had made for when she thought Barry was still gonna come home.

Iris looked up at Nora, more than pleased. "it`s just like the ones you made when you were 8," Iris said softly. Nora reached into her pyjama shirt and pulled out hers that was still attached to her neck.

"now we`ll never get lost," Nora laughs gently.

"this is beautiful, Nora, thank you so much," It wasn't gold, but there was thought, meaning and sentimentality to it and that made it the most precious gift in the world. Iris hugged her daughter for the third time this morning before eating her breakfast, offering Nora some which she actually declined - she`d usually jump at the offer of extra food.

 

 

After spending a good morning with her mom; laughing, talking, cuddling, watching TV and joking and Iris had asked if she`d like to invite Cisco over as a thanks for being there for her, Nora made her way over to STAR labs where he politely accepted the offer.

She then thought of doing something she hadn't done in a long time - she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mom went there regularly - she liked to keep it tidy and respectable for him. But when she was younger she was still finding it hard to believe her dad was actually dead, seeing his grave would just mess her up and make her go off the rails. It`s like a hope destroyer. Seeing his grave is just a reminder - a stab in the chest - that he`s actually gone and there`s nothing she or anyone could do about it.

The cemetery was fairly quiet, just a few people obviously also visiting their fathers they`d had taken from them. She found his, right next to her Grandma and Granddad's. She`d bought some fresh flowers and topped up his vase that stood beside the stone. Nora knelt down and brushed her hand across his name on the stone and smiled as her eyes glazed over with tears,

"hey daddy," she whispered. There was a silence where she thought about what to say as the birds were chirping and she could hear the coming and going of families, "I miss you," she took out her necklace and held it tight in her palm, "I made mom one so if I ever go somewhere when you get back and you can`t connect to mine, she`ll be there. You remember how to use it right? like I told you in my prayer 7 years ago," she chuckled at the thought. "I`m doing my best to behave for mom. The only things we cant seem to agree on is whether pineapple goes on pizza, if its laurel or yanny, and whether I use my powers or not. Thing is I wanna be like you - I wanna help people - but she`s too scared she`ll lose me like she lost you...but you`re not completely gone, right? you`re still here... sort of I guess."

There was another silence where she just picked the petals off the old flowers she`d replaced. "it sounds weird but something`s telling me that you`re not actually gone. And it`s not the old "they`re still in your heart" kind of thing, it`s like... a voice inside of me telling me that I can save you. But that sounds stupid because heaven is unreachable - I can`t save you from it and besides mom always said she`s sure its lovely up there - peaceful. I don't know, Dad, It`s weird. I gotta say though... it`s been tough not having you around and I wish upon all my lucky stars that I can have you back with me - with us - and we can be our family again."

"you can." Nora heard a voice behind her - one she`d never heard before. She turned round to see a blonde, middle-aged man dressed in a long black coat that she did not know. Part of her told her to run but she was too curious to hear what he had to say.

"w-what do you mean? who are you?" Nora tried her best not to sound frightened by this stranger who happened to be listening to her talking to her father.

He held up his hands in defence, "no need to worry, I`m an old friend of your fathers Nora West-Allen," he held out his hand for her to shake it, "my name is Eobard, you may not remember me, your dad and I used to work together but of course you were so young when he died you probably don`t remember much,"

"I remember a lot actually. Not you though," Nora bluntly replied.

"right, of course."

"you didn`t answer my other question what do you mean I can have my dad back? is that some sort of joke, because it`s not funny?"

Eobard smugly smiled and let off an almost creepy sounding laugh. She did not like this man at all, something about him made her feel like running - getting as far away from him as possible,

"not a joke, you see the thing is Nora, I know a lot about your power," he had an angry grin on his face and he waved a finger at her,

"what do you mean power? I`m an ordinary girl," she shrugged, trying to hide the truth.

Within a millisecond, she saw bright red lightning flash across her eyes and he had a firm grip on both her shoulders and they were running.

 

 

 

Cold. Dark. Uncomfortable. Nora woke up to a ringing in her ear, in what looked like a glass cage built with power dampeners around it. The room outside her was dark and worn down like no one had been here for years. She immediately panicked and searched her pockets for her phone so she could call for help but she couldn`t find it.

"looking for this?" The same guy that had taken her in the cemetery stood outside the cage door with her cell in his hand. This time he wore a yellow suit with a lightning logo just like her fathers only reverse and red with a black background instead of white - even that was evil looking.

Reverse.

The word circled round her head until she finally realised what her inner thoughts were trying to tell her, "reverse. You`re reverse flash aren't you?" she mockingly laughs,

"it is nice to know your dad liked to talk to you about me. We always were that close, I`m sure he didn`t want you growing up not knowing who is best pal was huh?"

"you weren't his pal, you killed my grandma! And it wasn't him that told me about you it was uncle Cisco. I found the newspaper article in the time vault once, before he died."

"okay so maybe it was a tougher friendship than I made it out to be,"

Nora rolled her eyes, "what do you want with me? it`s just my favourite movie is on at 10 and I`d be a tad pissed if I missed it." she stood there with her arms folded acting like she had no fear what so ever of this enemy of her deceased father.

"oh I`m not here to hurt you Nora, I`m here to help you." he sat down on a stall and she shook her head at him,

"how can YOU help me? you ruined my dads life,"

"nah not really. He got Iris and you. A lot of the memories he shared with your mom wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have killed Nora so in fact I made his life as happy as ever," This part for him was great - the more Barry had, the more he could take, "he got his happy ending," he said through gritted teeth. This part not too much. He wanted to be the one to kill Barry  but he didn't - someone took that from him. All he has to do is convince Nora to go back in time and save him so he`s his for the taking. But not yet - he still had to wait until there were just some more things added to Barry Allen`s list of `why my life`s so great` so he can hurt his family as well as they watch him die all over again. It wont be easy however; Nora - from the future he is from - is known as the most skilled and powerful meta in all of history so getting past her will be the challenge of his life.

"he died. How is that a happy ending?"

"because he died happy - because of me."

"well I`m pretty sure he would have liked to have watched me grow up but sure, if you wanna call `never seeing your family again because you want to be a hero` a happy ending then whatever," she could tell why no one liked this guy.

"well I can help you get that happy ending," he shuffles closer to the glass of the cage she was locked in with his stool.

"what are you talking about?!"

"you see, Nora, there`s so much you don't know about your power. With your speed... you can bring him back,"

Nora was confused. Her whole life she`s come up with ways she could bring back her dad but none of them seemed to work. Of course she though about time travel and she studied the space-time continuum for months but didn't have much luck with it. No one would teach her about it for whatever reason and books don't contain an instruction manual on how to turn back time to stop you dad from dying.

"you`re lying," she didn't believe he was but didn't want to believe it just in case its wrong and her hopes flop.

"nope. With your speed its easy to break a hole in the space/time continuum all you gotta do is run fast and focus on where in time you wanna go... boom, you`re there. Its quite easy really. I`ve done it many of times." he stood up and pressed his hands against the glass, "I can teach you,"

 

 

Iris checked her phone for the 100th time - still nothing from Nora. She started worrying and pacing around the living room until she decided to call Cisco,

"hey, Cisco."

"hey Iris, everything okay?" Cisco answered,

"I don't know, is Nora with you? she hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts" She could feel her heart racing as her head tortured her with `what ifs` and worst-case scenarios,

"no, she came by earlier and then left to go visit Barry`s grave but that was about 4 hours ago now, is everything ok?" He was concerned. Iris felt her heart drop and stomach knot and went light headed - she thinks she`s going to have a panic attack,

"no, Cisco she`s gone wh- something`s happened I know it, I can feel it I-" tears fell from her eyes and she paced faster. She clasped her hand to her head,

"Iris calm down, I`m sure she`s fine. I`m gonna come and collect you okay?" the phone hang up and within a split second he`d breached himself to her location and ran over to her, placing both hands on her shoulders to try to calm her,

"what if someone`s taken her as well, I can`t lose her as well Cisco, please," she cried harder and her breathing went out of control.

"No one has taken her, she might have just stayed with Barry for longer. Here, I`ll breach us there. " He eventually managed to calm her down before he breached them to the cemetery but he could still see she was panicking. Nora wasn`t there.

"NORA?!" Iris shouted as loud as she could but there was no sign of her and she started going out of control again.

"fuck." Cisco began to get afraid for his niece and quickly vibed him and Iris back to STAR labs before Iris passed out or threw up. Also, he could try and track her location.

"you said she`d be there," Iris ran to the computers and immediately tried tracking her location using face ID, security cams, cell phone location, snapchat maps - nothing. She would call Wally to search the city but he`s on earth 3, there`s no getting hold of him really. She didn't even take a minute to adjust being back at STAR labs after it had been so long - all she cared about right now is getting her daughter back.

 

 

 

"so... that's all I have to do?" Nora was confused at the fact it wasn't at all confusing.

"literally. You`ll have you Dad back in no time." he smiled.

"why should I trust you?"

"Nora does it really look like there`s anyone else around that`s gonna help you with this that knows what they`re doing as much as I do." He wasn't wrong. From what he`d told her, he`s done a heck load of time-travel in his day... and if it will bring her Dad back, what risk wouldn`t be worth it? she had to try.

"so what do you say? wanna bring old Flashy back? just think about how happy your mom would be - how you would be. You can be your little family again, and you didn`t hear it from me but in the future where I`m from... you had a little brother."

"what?" Nora softened up. she always wanted a sibling. And this means her parents carried on their happy ending. She had to do this - for her parents and herself... and her little brother.

"yep. Bart West-Allen aka Impulse,"

"he was a superhero? like my dad?" she could hardly believe his words... but she didn't deny it. For some reason this guy was truthful - she always was good at detecting lies. Maybe it was the Police family history in her. Her Dad was a CSI at the end of the day.

"so were you. They called you XS,"

how did he know that name? It must be true. That was all she ever wanted - to be a hero just like her Dad. (and for her family to be together and happy of course)... she could have it all. She just needed to turn back the clock 11 years and she`ll have it all back - all that was taken from her will be hers again.

 

 

"we`re gonna find her," Cisco repeated, a little less certain than the last time he tried to reassure them both.

Iris took a step back from the computer, pressing her lips together so she can stop herself from breaking down so she can think properly. Cisco could see how un-calm she was - he was too but he was used to being under pressure, trying to find solutions to things like this but Iris hadn`t done it since Barry died - Cisco pulled out a chair and placed his hand on her shoulder for support,

"look, Iris, sit down. Breathe. Everything`s gonna be okay." Iris sat down and then looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed,

"everything is not okay, we can`t track her location on anything. Not even the satellites have picked anything up which means someone has messed with them for the purpose of taking my little girl. They were planning it and I didn`t protect her," she buried her face in her hands as she cried. she felt something swing on her neck as she rested her elbows on her knees, hunching over. She looked down to see the necklace she`d been given this morning and her face lit up but then dropped again as she clenched it in the palm of her hand but felt no force.

"yes! yes! I knew that was a smart idea, I just never thought it would come in handy." Cisco waved his hand about with a big smile on his face, pointing at the necklace in Iris` hand.

"I can`t feel the force though. Nora said you should be able to feel it no matter how far away you are," all of a sudden Iris clasped a hand to her mouth and tears filed her eyes again and she let out a sad huff as she just realised something, "what if they took it off her? That necklace means everything to her, It always gave her so much hope when she was a kid,"

Cisco raised his eyebrows, smiled and held his hand out for Iris to hand it to him.

"no, the material has to be activated first and then you have to really focus to feel it if she`s far away. You see, we figured that because you two are living in the same house and stuff, you wouldn`t want to be dragged across the house so your necklaces connect because then you`ll be attached all the time so we decided to invest in the idea that all you have to do is this..." he created a small lightning bolt that hit the material, "and now you should feel it. Just close your eyes and really focus on trying to feel the slight tug," he handed it to Iris and she did as he instructed.

After a short while a smile swept across Iris` face and she looked to Cisco with hopeful eyes,

"I can feel it!" she rejoiced.

"Great! I told you we were gonna find her, now where does it want to go?"

"out there," she pointed to the exit of the cortex, "but first I need to grab a few things," she searched under the desk and whipped out one of their most powerful laser guns along with a bullet gun and a set of power dampening hand cuffs, "ima give this bitch a piece of my mind," she chucked the bullet gun to Cisco and he tucked it into his side pocket as he smiled at Iris,

"good to have you back Mrs Westallen, " he nodded and she smiled back and walked out of the cortex.

They followed the force all the way across the City in the STAR labs van until they reached an abandoned, small warehouse.

"so... remember the plan? we don't know who were up against. Whoever it is, is about to realised they took the wrong mothers kid," Iris quietly jumped out the van with the laser gun gripped in her hand.

"you still remember how to use that thing?" Cisco joked,

"yeah. But excuse me if I`m a little rusty - haven`t used one in a long time," she smiled back.

 

 

Nora was just sat on the floor of her glass cage, gently banding the back of her head on the walls in boredom when she felt her necklace tug as the force grew stronger - her mom was coming for her.

"so uh... how long do you plan on keeping me here?" Nora tried to distract her abductor as she could tell Iris wasn't far away now. She held the material down as the necklace started to pull.

"not sure. Depends on how annoying you get. Besides, we need to arrange a date to do this time-travel, save god old daddy, business." He stayed focused on whatever he was doing which looked like he was building some sort of tech.

Nora scoffed, "I don't need you there, I can do it by myself."

Eobard laughed and turned round to face her, "yeah, hate to break it to you, you`re not fast enough!"

"well I`ll get faster but I`m not doing this for you," she screwed her face up at him and he laughed again,

"okay little girl, okay," he shook his head and turned back to whatever he was doing,

"I am - " Nora went to protest what he called her but realised that had been a hopeless case, even with her own mother: `you`ll always be my little girl no matter what` and `compared to us old folks, you are a  baby so just suck it up and accept it,` was what Iris had liked to say... a lot. Another tug came from her necklace and sheknew Iris must be literally outside. She quickly thought of something to say or ask that would distract him,

"so, you got any family?" perfect. A sensitive question - hopefully - it will make him think and re-connect with is emotions - if he has any. He let out a loud laugh,

"yeah I guess... in the future. Actually, one of my ancestors was engaged to your mom once,

Nora squinted her eyes, "bullshit," the words spat from her mouth.

"No, I`m serious. My great, great grandfather Eddie Thawne. He was a bit of a disappointment though, I sorta killed him - well he died because of me. Another thing that I did that made your dad`s life better."

Before Nora could come back with a witty response Cisco blasted into the room, hitting Eobard with one of his vibe blasts. Nora`s necklace dragged her across her cage and the force between her and Iris was strong enough to shatter the so say `unbreakable` power dampened glass, and she was carried by the magnetic waves to where he mother was running in with a gun in one hand and the other open out to bring her daughter into a hug. She had tears down her face and when Nora and her finally collided, she wrapped both arms round her and hugged her tighter than ever,

"I thought I`d lost you," Iris says in a relieved whisper,

"I`m right here mom," Nora said back crying too,

"IRIS, NORA, WATCH OUT!" Cisco cried. Nora - without hesitation - used her speed to turn round to see reverse flash approaching them both and her first instinct was to punch him hard in the stomach. It only knocked him down for a half second and then he was back up again, fighting Iris, trying to dismantle the gun from her hands. Nora had no clue what to do - she`d never done battle before, Iris wouldn't let her. She watched as her mom kept fighting, using the gun to beat him away. She then went to kick under his feet so she could gain control of the situation but he was faster. He used his speed to phase the gun out of her hands and then pushed her to the ground with it. Iris fell flat on her back and reverse flash lingered over her cocking the gun to her head.

"now, I`m gonna give you a choice. I can crush your heart... or use this lovely weapon you`ve brought along with you today,"

"UNCLE CISCO DO SOMETHING!" Nora screeched, she couldn`t let her mom die but had no clue how to defend her.

_"The biggest back-up plan if you`re ever in a situation where you don't think you could fight for much longer then you just knock them out. All you gotta do is just hit under the jawline as hard as you can to shake the brain and it`ll make them sleep for a few minutes and you can run away... it`s okay to run away sometimes,"_

The one time her Granddad taught her and Jenna self-defence.

Everything around the room slowed down around her - almost to a stop. She could see the fear in her moms eyes as she tried to look strong - they were focused on her and only her. Nora looked to her right and Cisco was just about frozen still, gloriously rising up from his beaten position on the ground, ready to shoot another vibe blast at him. Nora had an idea.

She exited flash time so everything was now moving at normal speed. Cisco successfully hit Eobard in the side with a powerful blast and then Nora slowed it all down again. To her advantage, Eobard was off-guard and she decided to catch him that way. She took a quick glace at her slightly bruised mother and felt a furious anger that she used as motivation. Her eyes flickered with orange and purple lightning as she repeated her grandfathers words in her head and charged towards her enemy as fast as she could. With all her strength, she punched Thawne directly under the jawline and watched as his face squashed to one side at the pressure of her fists and spits of saliva fly out of his mouth before a small speck of blood. He crashes to the ground with great force and his eyes roll back and close. She`d done it.

Nora noticed the power dampening cuffs and sped to get them, locking them to her rivals wrists as she stood above him - a pride sweeping over her.

Iris let off a huff in misbelief and smiled. Nora turned to her and retrieved the smile before going to help her up and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I wont let no body separate us, ma. I promise," Nora said, pulling out the hug, "Uncle Cisco, you okay?" Cisco smiled and hugged his niece,

"I`m more worried about you, you good?"

"yeah."

"uh... y`all, we might wanna go lock him in the pipeline before he wakes up?" Iris suggests,

"right," Cisco carelessly picks him up and opens a breach to STAR labs.

"you okay, mom?" Nora said as they got back and Iris took the time to look around again, brushing her fingers along the desk and then the naked mannequin where Barry`s suit once rested there while he was out being Barry Allen. She turned round to face her daughter and gave her a gentle smile,

"I am now," Iris softly replied.

 

 

Cisco had locked away Eobard in the pipeline where he would be sure not to get out from, and went back up to the cortex with Iris and Nora,

"isn't that unauthorised human imprisonment? you know, like a crime?" Nora curiously asks, leaning on the counter.

"well everyone believes he`s dead so..." Cisco almost told her that he isn't even born in this timeline yet but remembered that Iris didn't want her knowing about time-travel under any circumstances. Little did they know, she was already aware.

"y`all still up for dinner?! Moana is on at 10 and I don't wanna mi -" Cisco showed Nora the time on his phone - `10:45pm`. "damn it."

Iris laughed, "aren't you getting a little old for that movie?" she jokes,

"is there an age rating on it?"

"I guess not,"

"then no. I got it recorded anyway, no biggie." she shrugs.

"and on DVD - sing along and normal version - plus the CD, bed sheets, coloring books, dolls, socks, pyjamas, outfit... I could go on like this for hours," Iris laughed and Nora laughed back.

"most of them things we got on our shopping spree when I was 8 and over excited,"

"you know, gotta say I`ve aways wanted a pet chicken after watching that movie," Cisco says.

"I`d want the pig, he`s cute," Iris leant next to Nora.

"mm, I`d get both just to be extra," Nora nods as if making a serious decision, "speaking if pig, what do y`all want for dinner? I was thinking of making it for you as my way of saying thank you. By making I mean getting take-out or ordering delivery."

"I say you order pizza and we watch Moana but it`s up to Iris," Cisco slightly spins on his chair.

"sounds good. Dinners on you sweetie," she pats her daughters back and kisses her head with a laugh as Cisco breaches them all back to the loft.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y`all! sorry this chapter was kinda long lol but hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment what you think of the story so far and leave kudos! <3 Also check out my insta @youneedwestallen and @babyflaash , it would mean a lot, thanks! I`ll be posting another chapter as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I hate myself right now too but i feel like the writers are gonna do this to us at some point


End file.
